A conjugated conductive polymer has been used in a conductive coating material, an antistatic agent, an electromagnetic wave shielding material, a solid electrolyte, a transparent conductive material, a battery material, a capacitor material, a sensor material, a conductive adhesive agent, an electrophotographic material, a photosensitive member, a transfer member, and the like.
Polythiophene, polypyrrol, polyaniline, polyacethylene, polyphenylene, poly(p-phenylene-vinylene), polyacene, polythiophene vinylene, and the like have been known as the conjugated conductive polymer. In addition, a technology has been known in which the conjugated conductive polymer is doped by using a polyanion of polystyrene sulfonic acid or the like as a counter anion of the conjugated conductive polymer.
In addition, it has been known that PEDOT-PSS in which 3,4-ethylenedioxy thiophene (EDOT) is used in the conjugated conductive polymer monomer and polystyrene sulfonic acid (PSS) is used as the counter anion is an aqueous dispersion of a conductive polymer having excellent transparency, excellent stability, and excellent conductivity.
For example, in PTL 1 or PTL 2, a method for producing a conductive composition in which a monomer for obtaining a conjugated conductive polymer is subjected to an oxidation polymerization under the presence of a polyanion, and a method for producing a conductive composition in which a monomer for obtaining a conjugated conductive polymer is subjected to an oxidation polymerization under the presence of a polyanion and an organic sulfonic acid are disclosed. In addition, in PTL 3, a method for producing a conductive polymer composition in which an aqueous or a nonaqueous dispersion or solution including a polyanion and a monomer for obtaining a conjugated conductive polymer is irradiated with ultrasonic waves, and the monomer is polymerized is disclosed.